Holodeck Date: Paxau Resort
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna spend some quality time together in the Paxau Resort. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series. P/T.


Originally written Sept 2000

Title: Holodeck Date: Paxau Resort  
Rating: M  
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna spend some quality time together in the Paxau Resort. Part of my "Holodeck Date" series. P/T.

A/N: Some time ago, Julie issued a story challenge about what Tom and B'Elanna's fantasies would be. This is what I came up with. :) Inspired by "Alter Ego" and "Displaced."

Historian's note: Takes place while Voyager is traveling through Krenim space after "Scientific Method" (since "Year of Hell" didn't actually happen for them). Scenes alternate between the present and flashbacks from "Alter Ego."

* * *

B'Elanna surveyed her surroundings, still puzzled as to why Tom would want to re-create last year's luau in the Paxau resort. In the dusky twilight, the tiki torches flickered and traditional Polynesian music filled the air. However, there weren't any people in the program, holographic or otherwise, besides her and Tom. It seemed empty not to have anyone else around, as the resort program was usually filled with holograms and crewmembers alike.

Candles were set out on the table, casting a romantic glow. From where they were sitting, they had a beautiful view of the lake.

Tom returned to the table carrying a bottle of wine. He stopped for a moment, admiring the scenery. The balmy atmosphere, the tropical flowers... and his own tropical flower amidst all the other flowers waiting for him. B'Elanna looked absolutely stunning in her flower print dress, the same dress she had worn for the luau. It was short, form-fitting, and revealing – perfectly appropriate for the tropical environment. She had an orchid behind her ear, but no lei this time, though.

Seeing him approach, she frowned impatiently. He could tell that the curiosity was driving her mad and that she was dying to ask all sorts of questions.

But he merely gave her a mysterious smile as he straightened the creases out of his Hawaiian shirt, the 1962 Big Daddy-O Surf Special.

Her expression was a mixture of amusement, confusion, impatience and distaste. Seeing all those emotions flitting across her face, he was reminded of how much he loved her expressiveness.

"Tom..." she started to say, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes?" he said innocently. He was thoroughly enjoying her confusion.

She changed her mind, realizing that she wasn't going to get any answers from him at the moment. Deciding she would humor him for now, she told him, "Never mind."

As he smiled again, she turned away. But he was studying her intently... and it made her nervous. Finally, she couldn't take it any more.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He seemed intent upon reminiscing. "I remember the first time I saw you in that dress –"

"I was in the turbolift," she reminded him dryly.

"I know, but you're beautiful in every setting, whether it's in a turbolift, on the holodeck, in a Jefferies tube..."

B'Elanna smiled despite herself.

"Beautiful..." he repeated softly...

* * *

The turbolift doors opened, and he forgot to breathe.

B'Elanna. A vision lovely to behold. The form-fitting tropical dress revealing her shapely figure, bare arms, beautiful long legs, the light fabric emphasizing her golden tan...

When he regained his senses, all he could say was, "Lieutenant... You look absolutely –"

She looked amused. "Tropical?"

"More along the lines of smashing."

"Thanks." She started walking briskly down the corridor.

Quickly following, he placed his hand on her shoulder before she could get too far. His brain still wasn't quite working right, but he knew he had to keep talking to hold her attention.

"Of course, nothing can quite measure up to this shirt. This is an exact replica of a 1962 Big Daddy-O Surf SpecialAn American classic," he rattled on.

However stupid that might have sounded, it worked. She stopped and stared at him, looking even more amused. "I'd say you put just a little bit too much thought into that."

"Now that's where you're wrong."

"Let's go. I told Vorik we'd pick him up at 1600 hours, and you know how Vulcan he gets when anybody is late."

"Vorik? I thought we were meeting Harry," he said, surprised.

"Oh, he's not coming."

"Why not?"

"He said he was busy."

"With what?"

"I don't know."

He frowned. "Harry and I will meet you and Vorik at the luau."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, you're pretty confident about your powers of persuasion."

"Yes, I am."

B'Elanna shook her head at him and continued on her way, but she was smiling.

Tom walked away, still grinning. Although he was certainly worried about Harry, he couldn't help but be elated by the progress he was making with B'Elanna. Could it be that she was finally warming up to him? She had seemed flattered by his compliment.

He had asked her out before, but she had always turned him down flat. They were friends of course, but he wanted more than her friendship...

Feeling optimistic, he hoped that he would have more of a chance to spend time with her at the luau.

* * *

B'Elanna smiled as Tom presented her with a bouquet of fragrant tropical flowers, shaking her head slightly. He thought of everything.

Tom was attentive as always, but B'Elanna couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into when she had agreed to this. This was not what she had been expecting at all.

A few days ago, they had been discussing holodeck fantasies. Of course they both had them and had even described a few to each other. But now they were actually turning those fantasies into reality. They had considerable free time these days, as traveling through Krenim space had been fairly uneventful so far. She was glad for the change of pace, considering that she had been through more than her share of trauma lately. The Day of Honor, the unstable alien holo-janitor that had tried to kill her, the aliens that had been performing scientific experiments on them... But now that was all behind them. Things had calmed down, and they had the opportunity to relax and enjoy their leisure time.

The Krenim were quite friendly. Despite their warnings that this was disputed territory, Voyager hadn't had any problems as of yet. They were looking forward to a peaceful journey the rest of the way through Krenim space.

B'Elanna contentedly sipped at her tropical drink, glancing over at her companion every once in a while. He still had a mysterious smile on his face, obviously enjoying her confusion.

She shook her head again, somewhat perplexed. So this was Tom's fantasy...

She didn't know exactly what she had been expecting, but this certainly wasn't anything close. All he had told her was to wear this flower print dress. She had thought maybe he had designed a new program in a tropical setting, like Tahiti, or Hawaii.

But instead, he had re-created the luau at the Paxau resort, and it didn't make sense to her.

Still, this was his fantasy. Besides, she had a feeling that whatever he had planned, she would like it regardless.

Even if waiting in anticipation like this drove her crazy.

He leaned over to kiss her softly, pleased at how well everything was going.

They had been spending a lot of time together lately, getting to know each other better. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It hadn't just been a result of the alien experiments. Of course, they were more discreet since the captain's reprimand, but no less heated. Every encounter left them wanting more.

However, it was still difficult for them to not shut each other out. The defenses that they'd perfected so well over the years came between them sometimes.

But he tried not to think about that. Not tonight. No, tonight was his chance to fulfill a fantasy that he'd had for a long time. He had waited for this moment for so long...

* * *

A beautiful holographic Polynesian girl was serving tropical pineapple drinks, and Tom grabbed two, handing one to B'Elanna.

She smiled appreciatively at him, and his heart soared.

"Thanks. I am starving."

"Oh, me too. Let's find us a spot. This place is filling up fast."

Another Polynesian girl, as lovely as the one serving drinks, brought them leis. But Tom didn't even notice the holobabes; he was too entranced by B'Elanna.

Vorik cleared his throat. "I have already taken the liberty of reserving a table, Lieutenant, with a view of the lakeside."

Tom and B'Elanna both turned to stare at him.

"You did express a fondness for that particular vista."

"I did?"

"Five days ago in a conversation we had in Engineering regarding holodeck programs."

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged glances. She shrugged. "I guess maybe I did."

"Good memory," said Tom.

"Of course." Vorik looked almost... smug. If that were possible.

B'Elanna was undecided for a moment, but Tom looked at her expectantly, and she seemed to make up her mind.

"Well then. Let's go, Ensign."

The two of them walked off, leaving Tom to wonder what had just happened. Trying to hide his disappointment, he turned away and saw Harry, looking about as miserable as he felt.

He followed Harry's gaze to where Tuvok and the holographic hydrosailing instructor Marayna were sitting in a secluded corner, having an intimate conversation. The hologram that Harry currently had a crush on.

Looks like we're in the same boat, Tom thought glumly to himself. He couldn't understand. Since when had Vulcans become the life of the party? It had been going so well between him and B'Elanna until Vorik had interrupted...

* * *

Dinner continued. He took her hand in his, dropping a light kiss on the underside of her wrist, and she scooted a little closer to him, curling her fingers around his.

But as he poured her another glass of wine, she shot him a sidelong glance. He still hadn't told her anything.

Finally, she commented, "Tom, this is a very strange fantasy."

"Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"I didn't think you had that great of a time at the luau..."

He shrugged. "That's why we're here now."

She shook her head. She obviously wasn't going to get any answers from him.

"Want to go for a walk around the lake?"

"Sure."

They rose. For the next half-hour, they went strolling around the water's edge, hand in hand.

She shivered slightly.

"Cold?" He pulled her closer, then into his arms.

"Just a little." She snuggled against him with a quiet sigh. It was so nice to have someone to be with, to not have to be lonely.

He ran his hands over her bare arms, trying to warm her up. She shivered again, but this time from the heat that his touch sent through her.

As the sun began to set, they remained there, entwined in a loving embrace.

He held her tenderly but tightly, deep in thought. He loved her so much, had wanted this for so long, and now that it was actually happening... Couldn't believe that he was so incredibly lucky and had to remind himself that this was real. Sometimes he couldn't help wondering if it were all a dream that he would soon wake up from. He was afraid that she would disappear, that he would lose her...

No. He wouldn't lose her. Couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Tom watched her every move from across the room. Frustrated.

He had been making every attempt to get closer to her, but she had rebuffed him every time. It hurt.

He couldn't believe that B'Elanna would prefer even Vorik's company over his. It seemed as though she would rather be with anyone except him, while he wanted nothing more than to be with her. He merely wanted to spend time with her, get to know her better. Break down those defenses.

Every night, he dreamt of her. She drove him to distraction. He couldn't concentrate, not with thoughts of her always invading his mind. She captivated him, enchanted him, and he found her irresistible.

The pent-up desire, longing, hoping, waiting and trying had taken its toll on him. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get through to her, couldn't get her to understand.

It had been obvious that she didn't take him seriously. They were friends, but that was it. She deflected and parried all his efforts to develop that friendship into something more.

She wasn't interested.

And yet, he fervently believed that there was so much potential for more. He thought she might grow to love him, if she only knew how much he cared for her. So he held onto that hope.

He continued to stare at her longingly as she sat at that lakeside table with Vorik, mostly looking bored.

He wanted to be the one at her side, the one to share this lovely evening with. To make her smile and laugh, to make her forget her cares and worries, if only for a little while. He so enjoyed her company and wished that she felt the same about his.

But she didn't. Why else would she be sitting over there with Vorik instead?

He had told himself that she was merely being polite, that she couldn't very well have refused Vorik's invitation.

But she had seemed almost relieved to get away from him and leave with Vorik instead.

She was so close, but so far away. Unattainable. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Filled with longing, the pain and frustration searing his heart. Desperation...

He wanted to take her in his arms and make her see the truth. He wanted to bare his heart and soul to her, to show her how much he loved her. Wanted her to know just how serious he was about her, about them. So that there would be no doubt in her mind that he loved her and that there could be so much more between them. He wanted to show her how good it could be, how loving, tender, passionate, sweet, fulfilling... perfect.

If only she would give him a chance.

* * *

After their walk around the lake, they sat down on the comfortable, cushioned loveseat in the middle of the courtyard. They often sat there together in the resort program.

They cuddled silently for a while, enjoying the ambiance...

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

She was staring at him and starting to look a little disconcerted by his uncharacteristic silence. "You're awfully quiet tonight."

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Us."

She didn't know quite what to make of that.

Their relationship was still fairly new, developing. There was so much they still didn't know about each other, and they were still learning about each other, slowly letting down their defenses, trying to figure it all out.

It was unnerving sometimes, the uncertainties and doubts they still harbored.

She knew she loved him, and that he loved her, but there was still so much to sort out. They had a long way to go to develop a stable, committed relationship that they were both comfortable with.

He wondered if he would ever be able to tell her everything, how he felt about her, how long he had yearned for her, longed to be with her. He was still awkward with the depth of his feelings, as she was with hers. They had enough difficulty admitting it to themselves, much less each other. They were both cautious, easily resorting to old defense mechanisms. It took conscious effort to avoid that.

Still, they had been through a lot together and had learned to trust each other.

"Are you going to tell me what this fantasy of yours is all about?" she asked.

"Eventually." Showing her was more what he had in mind...

* * *

He could picture it all so clearly...

The two of them, alone in this tropical paradise, she in her beautiful flower print dress and he in his Hawaiian shirt. He would go to her. She would resist his advances at first, but he would take her in his arms, pull her to him and not let go. He would hold her close, stare into her eyes, breathe her name with such intensity that she would only be able to stare back at him wordlessly, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Startled. He would entreat her to listen as he poured his heart out. Everything he felt for her, said with such conviction that she would feel that it was true, and feel the power she held over him, feel the magnetism between them. He would tell her that it hurt so much whenever she rejected him.

She would be speechless, frozen, but he would kiss her forehead tenderly, softly, not letting go of her.

He would kiss her everywhere, her cheeks, her chin, jaw, neck, shoulders... all except her mouth. She would be trembling...

They would gaze into each other's eyes, and at long last he would kiss her soft, full lips. He would pick her up, set her down on that cushioned loveseat in the middle of the resort, kiss her again, more urgently, and she would begin to lose all resistance, feeling his weight bearing down on her, her skin seared by his caresses and kisses, succumbing to what should be between them, to what was right. She would start to understand the depth of his feelings for her and finally admit to her own hidden passion for him.

Everything he would do would be for her. He would focus entirely on her pleasure. Worshipping her, adoring her. She would be swept away by the force of his emotion and freely express her own feelings for him. She would melt in his embrace, free because she would understand and not be afraid anymore. She would believe in him, have faith in him, in his love for her, and return it openly.

They would make love with such sweetness, such passion that there would be no more doubts left in her mind.

He would have everything he ever wanted... and he would never let her go.

* * *

"B'Elanna," he murmured huskily.

"Yes?" She stared into his eyes, her own darkening with arousal.

He bent down to kiss her forehead, her nose, then her lips. "I love you... I love you so much..."

Her eyes shone with happiness. It wasn't easy for him to say those words. Though she knew how he felt, there was nothing like hearing him actually say it.

The whisper-soft kisses gradually became more heated, and he pressed tightly against her.

She became slightly alarmed when she realized his intent. "Tom, I don't think there's enough room here –"

She was right; the loveseat wasn't really built for that kind of activity. But somehow that didn't seem important anymore. They could manage. If this was what he wanted, she would go along with it. This was his fantasy, after all.

He expertly maneuvered her onto her back, easing the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She helped him remove his shirt and pants.

B'Elanna lifted her face to his, losing herself in his fevered kisses and caresses.

It was strange to be making love in the middle of the Paxau resort but exhilarating as well. Certainly they would never see this place in quite the same light again.

His strong hands kneaded her bare breasts, sending jolts of arousal through her. He nibbled at her shoulder, her neck, and she sought his lips with hers...

* * *

Yes... he would never have to let her go.

He would make her his. Always. Possess her wholly, body and soul. He would make her see how right this was, that they belonged together. He wouldn't let her push him away anymore. No more humiliating rejections. No more playing games. He wouldn't allow her to toy with him any longer.

No matter what it took, he would make her understand. He would force her to face the truth if he had to. So that she would no longer be able to deny what was between them.

How many times had he approached her, asked her, tried so damn hard without any progress? Too many times, and it hurt. He had tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, but it did. Every rejection was so painful, so devastating to his self-esteem, his ego. The way she treated him with disdain, hostility, scoffing at him, insulting him, belittling him... and he hadn't even done anything to deserve that. He had merely been trying to be nice, trying to reach out as a friend. Hopefully something more in time, but he would have been happy with friendship. But every well-intentioned attempt he made was shot down. She was obviously reluctant to open up to him. She didn't trust him, certainly not the way she trusted Harry, or Chakotay. She didn't even want to be with him. Hell, she even preferred Vorik's company over his.

Why did he keep trying? He should have given up long ago.

But he couldn't. Couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't stop wanting her. Every time she turned him down cold, he only became more determined to win her over. He had to keep trying. Even if it drove him insane.

Sometimes he felt that he truly was going crazy, losing control. He could feel it slipping away, felt such desperation. He wanted to just go over to her and force her to listen, force her to understand.

* * *

Before she knew what was happening, he was completely on top of her, nudging her knees apart forcefully.

B'Elanna gave a short gasp of surprise, suddenly feeling his presence within her. It came as something of a shock as it registered that he was already buried deep inside her.

Usually he didn't enter her that quickly, but she didn't really mind. She was ready for him, and she loved the sensations evoked by the presence of his swollen virility inside her.

Blissfully surrendering to him, she pressed against him, reaching up to encircle her arms around his neck, but he deftly blocked her, pinning down her hands beneath his over her head, hindering any movements she might have made. Her first instinct was to struggle, but she resisted the urge. As he thrust hard into her, she shuddered but allowed herself to relinquish control to him. Let him take her wherever he wanted to go. She would go with him willingly.

She trusted him enough to do that.

He was being uncharacteristically rough, but she found that she didn't mind. It was stimulating. Erotic.

Suddenly, his grip on her tightened considerably.

"You're mine. You belong to me."

Stunned, B'Elanna stared up at him, sensing the change in his demeanor and uneasy about it. Something was wrong... This couldn't be part of his plan. She had never seen him like this before, a wild, half-crazed look in his eyes. "Tom..."

"Say it!" he demanded harshly, thrusting brutally into her. "Say it... say that you belong to me." He wanted her complete submission.

She winced as his grip on her wrists became painful. She was almost frightened by his intensity, feeling the tiniest spark of fear. This wasn't like their usual playful wrestling matches. Pleasure mingled with pain, fear mixed with desire. Confused, she struggled beneath him. "Tom!"

He blinked, suddenly realizing where he was and what had just happened. Horrified, he pulled back. "Oh my god... I'm sorry... B'Elanna... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He was so ashamed, he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Tom, what's going on?"

"I didn't mean to... I can't believe I... I'm sorry."

She was still a little shaken and didn't know what to say. At last, she simply hugged him. "I... We belong to each other," she said quietly. "I love you...."

His voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. "I love you."

They moved to join together again, more frantically this time.

He captured her mouth with his in a hard, demanding kiss, cutting off her gasp as he plunged even deeper than before. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her.

He was so hard, hot, throbbing within her. She squeezed him tightly inside, feeling the beginnings of the explosive heat that would soon consume her, consume them both.

Panting heavily, they succumbed to the passion between them...

* * *

It wasn't enough.

She would never understand, would never care for him the way he cared for her. No matter what he did, she would continue to push him away.

He was only deluding himself. In reality she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She might be attracted to him physically, that much he could sense, but it wasn't anything that would last. Pure lust, that was all.

He couldn't make her feel anything that she didn't. Couldn't make her love him, no matter how desperately he might want to. No matter how much he desperately loved her and wanted the same from her, it would never happen. She would never let him get that close. She didn't trust him, had no faith in him.

And why should she?

What did he have to offer her? Perhaps she was right, insulting him, turning him down the way she did. Perhaps she had good reason to. Maybe he was a pig. Insensitive. Pushy. Arrogant. Defensive. Stubborn. Cowardly. Full of it. A failure...

He had no business wanting, loving a woman like her. He didn't deserve her. She made him feel so unworthy, so inadequate...

* * *

Overwhelmed with shame, Tom cradled his head in his hands. "B'Elanna... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." He felt hollow and empty inside.

She didn't know what was going on with him, but she wanted him to know that she was there for him. "It's all right," she said gently. "Now, what's this all about?"

He shook his head, at a loss for words.

When he didn't answer, she reached out for him, but he withdrew. "Tom?"

He still didn't say anything. He felt terrible and couldn't think of a way to explain it.

Hurt, she turned away. They sat in troubled silence for a while, each struggling with individual insecurities and emotional turmoil.

"Are we just going to sit here or are you going to talk to me?"

No response.

She threw her hands up in frustration. "You always want me to open up to you, but you're not willing to open up to me," she accused. "How am I going to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling, if you don't tell me?"

That struck a nerve. It was true that he had a difficult time opening up and sharing his feelings with her. He was afraid of getting hurt. He didn't like being emotionally vulnerable because he was sensitive and had been severely hurt in the past. It was easier to retreat.

She had the same problem, but he had often pressured her to open up and confide in him. And she had, despite her initial reluctance. It hadn't been easy, but she had learned to trust him.

"You want me to need you, but you don't want to need me," she said bitterly. "You're always shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out," he started to protest, but he had to wonder at the truth of that.

"Then would you mind explaining to me what's going on here?"

He sighed. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or didn't want to tell her. Of course he did. It was just easier to offer support than to accept it. That would be admitting that he needed it. Needed her.

He did, and it scared him just how much he needed her.

They both had difficulty admitting how much they really needed each other, as they were both very private, independent people who'd been hurt a lot in the past. They'd both developed defense mechanisms and it wasn't easy to get past those. And yet, they wanted to be able to share with each other. Certainly they both wanted to be the other person's confidante.

He would never walk away from her when she was having problems, but it was difficult to let her in when he was having problems of his own.

But that wasn't fair of him to expect her to open up without reciprocating...

So he told her as best he could.

"That wasn't the way it was supposed to be," he said softly. He tried to explain to her how he had always imagined this scene, how beautiful, how perfect it should have been.

But that hadn't happened. In reality, when he had re-created the luau, the pain, the jealousy, the anger had all come flooding back, overwhelming him. He had become rough with her, needing to assert his claim over her. Needing to control her, force her to love him, force her to belong to him, as though he wanted her to feel the suffering she'd put him through. The anguish, the desperation, the hopelessness, the unrequited love he'd felt for so long. All of it.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of his jumbled explanation. "You were jealous of Vorik, and that's why you wanted to re-create the luau?" she asked skeptically, trying to understand what he was telling her.

He shrugged, trying not to let it show how much it bothered him. "You preferred his company to mine," he reminded her.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to be with you... but it was easier to go with Vorik."

"What are you talking about?"

She pursed her lips, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "I ... I was confused... and afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of my feelings for you."

"Oh." He was at a loss for words.

"Besides, you were with the Delaney sisters the whole time," she said defensively. "You didn't even notice me after they showed up."

He stared at her. Didn't even notice? She'd been all he could think about. The Delaney twins had sat down at his table, that much he remembered, but that was all.

"Don't tell me you were jealous of the Delaney sisters," he said with a disbelieving laugh.

Her eyes flashed.

Uh-oh. That was the wrong thing to say, he suddenly realized.

"You used to go out with Megan Delaney, remember?"

"B'Elanna... "

"Everyone was always talking about that... You and Megan, and Harry and Jenny."

"We went on one date! That's all! It wasn't exactly the most romantic evening of my life. Far from it. We had to rescue Harry after he fell out of the gondola, remember?"

She looked unconvinced. "But the rumors..."

"You'd believe the rumors over what I'm telling you now?"

"No, but..." She shook her head, uncertain how to explain. "But the Delaney sisters... They're so popular... and beautiful. Not like me."

So he wasn't the only one with irrational insecurities. It was reassuring to know that.

"You're popular. And definitely beautiful," he said firmly.

Even though she had difficulty believing it, she knew that he meant it. She could see it in his eyes.

Falling silent, they stared at each other a little uncertainly, both feeling rather vulnerable.

At last, Tom shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry... I wanted so much to show you..."

She clasped his hand in hers. "Then show me now," she said softly. "That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then he kissed her, barely touching his lips to hers. She melted against him, and he was amazed at how responsive she was. After all that had happened, he had been worried that he had destroyed her trust in him...

But it hadn't.

He kissed her again and again... This was so much better than anything he could have dreamed. All those unfulfilled fantasies... none of them compared to what he had in reality.

When it was over, she sighed with contentment, marveling at how incredible that had been. She didn't have to be afraid. He loved her for who she was. Because of that, she didn't have to hold back.

_We belong to each other._

"So, was it as good as you'd fantasized?" she asked playfully, settling comfortably into his lap.

"No..."

" 'No'?! What do you mean, 'no?'" She was indignant.

"Better. Much better," he sighed.

"Oh. I'm glad to hear that..."

"You know, next time it's your turn," he reminded her with a grin.

"I know," she purred, doing her best to look innocent but failing miserably.

"Any ideas?"

"Oh, one or two..."

Intrigued, he stared at her inquiringly, hoping that she might give him a hint. But she merely smiled and remained silent.

He shrugged good-naturedly, figuring that it would be worth the wait. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I," she replied silkily.

Smiling, they snuggled together cozily on the loveseat.

Although this fantasy hadn't turned out as they had expected, they were both content. They were still in the tentative initial stages of their relationship, and they had a great deal to learn and discover about each other.

But they both had faith that their relationship would flourish over time and that they had a future together. For now, they could simply savor their time together in peace.

The End :)


End file.
